


Simply Miraculous

by Amber_Marinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: What will happened if two of Paris' superheroes fought a villian that made them suddenly remember what happened when they fought Oblivio?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain Cheng
Kudos: 77





	Simply Miraculous

"I can't believe I kissed Cat Noir! How could've this happened?" Marrinette said, banging her head on her table more than three times and then she lift her head and looked at the screen, it has the kissing picture that Alya posted on the Ladyblog.

"Who knows? Maybe you still have things you don't know about him." Tikki said, floating over to her owner.

"Oh, come on Tikki. Cat Noir likes me! And what would he think about the kiss! You know that Adrien is the one I only love!" Marinette said and Tikki just shrugged.

"Let's go to bed, Tikki." Mari said as she closed her computer and decided to change into her pajamas and sleep next to the little ladybug Kwami.

🐾🐾🐾

Another day came up and Marinette is again, late for school.

"Marinette! Hurry!" Tikki's little voice was heard all around the room.

"I'm already hurrying up!" Marinette replied as she opened her sling bag and Tikki took that as a sign and flew all the way inside it to hide.

"Let's go." The blue-haired girl said as she ran her way towards the school where class is already starting 20 minutes ago.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, you're late again." Miss Bustier told her as she opened the door of their classroom. Everyone looks at her without a hint of surprise. They're used to it, specially Alya, her bff.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Bustier. I overslept." Marinette explained, which is true.

Miss Bustier just sigh and motioned her hand to Mari giving the blue-haired girl a sign to take a seat and she continued her lesson.

"Seriously girl, would you like to borrow my alarm clock? It's so loud that could wake you up in the middle of the night so that you won't be late." Alya said as her bff took a seat beside her.

"I would love, too." She said.

The real reason why she overslept is not because she is fighting an akuma but because she can't sleep and kept thinking about the kiss and how did it happened.

Break time came and the two girls went to the cafeteria. It was full and only a table with three chairs in it are free so they quickly occupied it.

While eating, a blonde haired guy walked towards them. Marinette froze, her hand that is holding the spoonful of food stopped halfway on her mouth. Alya grabbed her best friends' hand and moved the spoon towards Mari's mouth so she could eat it.

"Hi Alya and Marinette, could I take a seat here? The cafeteria is full." Adrien explained, he's holding a tray with his food in it.

"Sure. Just take a seat next to Marinette." Alya said quickly, giving her friend a wink who is now shaking in nervousness.

While eating, Marinette was quiet and so is Adrien so Alya broke it with a question.

"You seemed tired, Adrien. Did you have a lot of photoshoots?" She asked.

"Oh, not really. The thing is, I only slept 3 hours." Adrien said and yawned.

"Oh, really? Marinette didn't got enough sleep also." Alya said, moving her eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

Adrien looked at the blushing Marinette. 

"Really Marinette? What a coincidence!" Adrien said laughing.

Marinette also laughed akwardly. "Yeah, what a coincifence- I mean, coincidence." She said.

Alya just facepalmed on what her best friend is doing. She chuckled, well, that's Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she's near Adrien.

🐞🐞🐞

On the other part of Paris, The night has came and Analise was waiting for her friend slash crush who asked her out on a date.

It's been 2 hours but still, Drake failed to show himself. Tired of waiting, Analise called Drake who answered after five minutes.

"Hello? Analise? What is it?" Drake asked.

"What do you mean 'what is it?' I'm here at the restaurant! You asked out on a date, remember?" Analise asked.

"Date? What date? I don't remember anything!" Drake denied.

"W-what? You don't remember it? To think I went trough all this trouble just for nothing?" Analise said, tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone inside the restaurant was looking at her but she didn't care.

"Analise wa-" Drake didn't get to finish his sentence when Analise turned off the call. 

She cried as she held on her necklace, it was a necklace the Drake gave her for her 18th birthday.

🦋🦋🦋

The big window opened as it revealed Hawkmoth. The white butterfies flew all the way inside his hideout.

"A woman forgotten by her love one. Such a perfect prey for my akuma." He said as a white butterfly flew towards him.

"Come little akuma, and evilize her!" He shouted as the purple butterfly called akuma flew over. 

The akuma flew towards Analise's necklace and then Analise stopped crying as the connection was made with Hawkmoth.

"Memoria, you will remind every memory of the people who forgot the things they shouldn't. You would bring back the bad memories they had once your wand touched their foreheads. In return, you shall give me a good memory and bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous." Hawkmoth said.

"Yes, Hawkmoth. I, Memoria, shall remind every person on Paris to do not forget the past! Whether it is good or bad!" Analise said as a mix of purple and black color sorrounded her. Her brunnete hair turning into white and her necklace turned into a wand.

🐝🐝🐝

Screams were filled all over Paris as Memoria spread havoc in it. Due to this, Marinette woke up and quickly walked towards the balcony.

"Marinette, you need to transform." Tikki said.

"I know. Another Akumatize victim is here!" Marinettr said and sighed. "Great, just when I thought that I'm going to have a peacefull sleep tonight." She said sarcasticly.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as the tranformation sequence came in. She now wears a red mask and a clothes that has black spots with a yoyo on her side.

Ladybug used her yoyo to swing towards the Eiffel Tower. She spotted a blonde haired boy with a black cat suit.

"M'lady, you're late today." Cat Noir said as soon as Ladybug landed next to him.

"Sorry, Kitty. I was sleeping when this villian showed up!" Ladybug explained irritatedly.

"Well, well, well, if isn't it Paris' super heroines." A voice was heard from behind. They turned around and saw that it was Memoria.

"Let's get this over with." Ladybug said as she throw her yoyo over to Memoria but the Villian was fast enough to dodge it and caught it with her hand. Ladybug gasped.

"I'll handle this, M'lady." Cat Noir jumped, holding his extendable staff and throwing it to her but unfortunatelly, Memoria caught it with her free hand.

She laughed. "You're so weak for me! Taking your miraculous would be easy!" Memoria shouted as she advanced forward, her wand pointing at Ladybug, she was about to touch Ladybug and bring a bad memory when suddenly, Cat Noir hugged Ladybug and he was the one who got touched by the the tip of the wand. 

Cat Noir fell on his knees and screamed. A memory he didn't realized he have suddenly played in his mind.

"What did you do to him?!" Ladybug shouted in anger.

"Oh, I just brought back a memory. Though I don't know what since it touched the back of his head and not his forehead so it could be a bad or good memory." Memoria said and laughed. "Anyway, I still need to get your miraculous!" Memoria added and charged towards Ladybug.

Ladybug quickly grabbed Cat Noir who is touching his head because of pain and jumped down of the Eiffel Tower, but the tip of Memoria's wand touched Ladybug's shoulder.

As soon as they landed on the ground and found a place to hide, Ladybug grabbed her head in pain as memories flooded inside her mind...

The memory when they fought Oblivio.

"𝓝𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮."

"𝓢𝓾𝓹𝓮𝓻 𝓝𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸𝓸, 𝓐𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷."

"𝓦𝓸𝔀 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓶 𝔂𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓲𝓭𝓮𝓪 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮."

"𝓦𝓮 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓲𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓽𝔂, 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓲𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓽𝔂 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮."

"𝓘 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓘'𝓶 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮, 𝓐𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷."

"𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓲𝓷, 𝓲𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓵."

"𝓦𝓪𝓲𝓽, 𝓭𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝔀𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻𝔀𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓼?"

"𝓘 𝓰𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓼, 𝓷𝓸."

"A-adrien? Adrien is Cat Noir?" Marinette said when the throbing of her head stopped.

"M-marinette..." She heard a voice from behind and saw that it was Cat Noir, looking at her.

"Y-you also remembered?" Ladybug asked and Cat Noir nodded.

Ladybug's face became red as she put her head on her knees and stayed silent. Cat Noir also didn't said anything.

Adrien Agreste was actually glad that the girl he loves was actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's a brave and kind girl, she totally fit to be Ladybug. He couldn't help but to stare lovingly at the girl in front of him. Before, she only saw Marinette as a friend but starting today, it'll be different. Now that he knows the truth. 

"I know you're dissapointed." Marinette spoke up. 

"Dissapointed? On what?" Adrien asked.

"On me. Without the mask, I'm just a clumsy girl, Adrien. I got nothing to prove. I only got confidence once I wear this costume." Marinette said as she raised her head and looked at Adrien.

Adrien walked towards her and smiled. He cupped her cheeks using both of his hands and made her look at him straight in the eyes.

"M'lady, Marinette, whoever you are, you are still a hero. With or without the mask, you are Paris' super heroine, Ladybug and I love you for that." Adrien said and kissed her forehead. Marinette's face turned red again.

"I-I don't know what to say." Marinette stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything for now, M'lady. We still need to catch a akuma." Cat Noir said.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Y-you're right! Let's go, Cat!" She said, her immer Ladybug showing up again. She got distracted by the whole reveal thing that she forgot about Memoria. The revelations can wait, now, their main priority is getting the Akuma out of Memoria.

They both jumped up towards the Eifell tower as the battle goes on. Ladybug summomed her Lucky Charm and it was mirror. She used it to reflect the right on Memoria's eyes and grabbed the wand as Cat Noir destroyed it with his Cataclsym.

🦊🦊🦊

The school day came and Marinette have been busying herself with ignoring Adrien. She's too embarrassed to talk to him and was still shocked on what he did at the Eifell Tower.

She succesfully avoided Adrien the whole school period. It was time to go home when the rain suddenly poured hard. She stopped, great, just exactly the time when she forgot her umbrella.

"M'lady." She froze when she heard a voice from behind.

"A-adrien." Marinette stuttered.

"You've been avoiding me the whole day." Adrien said, sadness can be heard from his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just I was-" Adrien cutted her off.

"Shy? Scared? Embarrassed? Confused?" Adrien walked over to her, holding a umbrella. The same umbrella he let her borrow on the first day that he came to school. "I already told you Marinette, you don't have to feel those things. I lovr you for who you are and with or without a mask, you are still Ladybug, the bravest person I know." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

Marinette blushed deep red. "I-I love you too, Adrien." There, she finally said it. 

Adrien's eyes were suddenly filled with happiness as she hugged Marinette.

"So, can you be my Girlfriend?" Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette chuckled, she's becoming more comfortable. "Not so fast, Kitty. You still need to woo me first." She said.

Adrien grabbed her right hand and gave it a kiss. "I would gladly, M'lady." He said.

"And I'll start it today, I'll walk you home, Bugaboo. I told Natalie that I'm going to do a project with Nino so they won't be coming to fetch me." Adrien said as both of them started to walked as the rain poured down.

"Finally! It took them a long time to realize it!" Plagg and Tikki both said at the same time which the two superheroes heard causing them to chuckle.


End file.
